Shatter
by 3DPhantom
Summary: A bit of science, some misfortune, and one annoyed, annoying Tantei-kun add up to equal a rather unfortunate night for KID. Diamonds, as it turns out, aren't so indestructible as one might be led to believe... An extension of Drabble #46 from my "Drabbles of a Mysterious and Magical Sort" series. Stand-Alone, One-Shot.


**Shatter**

 **A/N: I was working on my DC/MK Drabbles when I came up with this idea, based on the one-word prompt "Shatter" I was given by my Random-Word-Generator. This was just too good to leave as a simple hundred-word Drabble, so I decided to write an actual one-shot about it. Enjoy~!**

 **Original from "Drabbles of a Mysterious and Magical Sort":**

KID was in the middle of a heist, taunting the police and his detectives as he usually did when one of Conan's well-aimed footballs ricocheted off a wall and, though it didn't come in contact with KID as he expertly dodged, it did trip the thief up. Subsequently, that night's jewel slipped out of KID's slick-gloved fingers and fell to the floor, where it promptly shattered into a billion tiny pieces.

"That's... Not supposed to happen," KID observed a bit dopily.

 **Continuation:**

"…. That means it's fake, right?" Inspector Nakamori asked.

"Unfortunately, no, not necessarily..." KID supplied, still staring at the glistening shards.

Ran glared at Conan. "Conan, I thought you learnt from the last time I told you not to play around indoors!"

"But Ran-nee-chan, I didn't even hit it! He just tripped!"

KID perked up once he heard Ran directing the blame onto Conan and jumped at the chance to shirk the blame for that night's little incident. "Yes, Tantei-kun, but you still caused this little chain of events. Shame on you~!" He wagged his finger admonishingly.

"Hey, KID, this is still your fault too!" The inspector growled, lunging at the thief. KID easily stepped aside and watched with mild fascination as the inspector fell onto the shards of jewel. The starburst of glistening flecks were thus scattered over an even larger distance as they slid along the marble floors of the museum which served as the location of that night's heist. KID didn't bother trying to keep track of them all, knowing that there was no way anyone would be able to fix the jewel now that it had been reduced to so many pieces.

"I still don't understand how it broke," Ran murmured, pressing a hand to one side of her face in concerned astonishment. "I thought diamonds and gems like it were very difficult to break..."

"That is true, in one sense," KID began to clarify even as Inspector Nakamori stood and lunged at him again, KID once again stepping gracefully to the side precisely in time, despite his back having been towards the inspector at the time, causing the man to fall once more. He continued with his explanation without pause. "Diamonds are incredibly difficult to break in some regards, but it depends entirely on the angle at which you strike it. Their crystalline structure makes them the most durable substance on Earth when struck in-line with their own alignment. However," he dodged Inspector Nakamori once more, grateful that all the other officers in the building were still preoccupied with various traps and decoys he'd set up elsewhere.

"However," KID continued, "if you happen to strike it at an angle to the alignment of its structure, where its atomic bonds are much weaker, it can rather easily be broken. It must have coincidentally landed at precisely the wrong angle to have shattered like that." KID tisked. "Such a shame. Usually Lady Luck is on my side, but tonight she has turned her beautiful face against me!" He said theatrically, pretending to swoon in such a manner as to simultaneously dodge the inspector again who, to his credit, was a persistent fellow who refused to give up, no matter how many times he'd been made a fool of already.

Conan squinted in suspicion as he caught a glimpse of something glittery tucked behind one of KID's lapels. "That is one possible explanation," Conan agreed with a devilish smirk. "The other, of course, is that it was simply fake, made of glass, not a real diamond." Conan looked down at the floor and noticed that there were considerably fewer shards than there had been before strewn about and the marble floors seemed to have a bit more glisten to them then they had before. "In fact, I'd say it wasn't glass at all, but it wasn't real either." He sent KID a knowing look.

KID glared at him, unimpressed. "You know, usually you at least let me _perform_ my tricks before you pick them apart. Bad Tantei-kun!" KID admonished.

"What, what is it? Wasn't that the real jewel?" Ran asked, still confused as Inspector Nakamori now began to look about, trying to take stock of the scene and figure out what was happening.

KID's brow twitched in annoyance and, in a last-ditch effort to make his trick work, he rushed out "look-I-can-fix-broken-jewels-with-magic!" A puff of smoke covered the floor and KID reached down as if plucking something up off the floor. When the smoke cleared the jewel shards were all missing and he was holding the previously thought to be broken jewel once more in his hand.

Ran blinked in surprise, but Conan scoffed. "Can it, Tantei-kun. You aren't playing fair tonight! How rude!"

"Hey, I might have played fair if you hadn't tried to get me in trouble and pin the blame on me!" The boy defended.

KID sniffed and this time threw the jewel at Conan in retribution. Not hard, of course, but it bounced off Conan's forehead in a very satisfactory way, knocking his glasses off as it fell before Conan almost tripped in his struggle to catch both falling items. KID laughed before dodging Inspector Nakamori one last time and, with a quick departing message of "show's over for the night, thank you for coming~!" He disappeared.

Inspector Nakamori grumbled in annoyance and scratched his head. "I don't understand what just happened."

"KID planned to drop the jewel all along," Conan supplied. "It was a fake made of ice and he intended to perform a trick by dropping a heated smoke-bomb that would melt any remaining shards of ice while he pulled out the real gem, making it seem as if he repaired it."

"Oh," the inspector said simply. "Well, this time it didn't go the way he planned, he's in a rut, tonight I'll catch him for sure!" Invigorated by the idea that KID was having a bad night, he rushed off to gather his men in an effort to begin searching for the thief before he could get too far away. He would have called them on his radio, if not for the fact that KID had blocked their waves at the start of the heist to break up their communication lines.

Ran hummed. "Well, I suppose it's a good thing Sonoko got caught up in another part of the museum then. She wouldn't have wanted to see his trick ruined. Poor KID-san though, it must be sad to do so much preparation for something and have it fall through. I guess not every trick can work all the time though, huh?"

Conan huffed. "Well, I don't feel bad for him. He's just a thief after all." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to walk off. In a higher-pitched voice he yawned and said "come on, Ran-nee-chan, the heist's over and I'm tired! Let's go home!"

Ran nodded, staring a moment longer at the space where KID had disappeared before turning and following Conan out of the building.

Up in the rafters above, KID watched them go with dramatically tear-filled eyes. _'An angel and the devil! Such an annoying brat kid doesn't deserve such a kind, understanding girl!'_ He thought vehemently, remembering Ran's sympathetic tone over his ruined trick. _'I'm going to have to get Tantei-kun back for this one!'_

Three days later, Ran came home from grocery shopping to find a broken vase and knocked-over chair, a football sitting nonchalantly, perfectly still on the carpeted agency floor.

"Conan-kuuun!" She yelled. Conan came down the stairs still toweling his hair dry, having just gotten out of the shower.

"What is it, Ran-nee-chan?"

"You were playing with that ball in the house _again?"_ She asked, infuriated.

"What?" He looked at the broken vase. "But, no, I wasn't-!"

"Wasn't what? You don't expect me to believe a ghost did it, do you?" Something clicked in Conan's head after hearing that.

 _'That's exactly what we should both be thinking, I suspect,'_ he thought to himself, but knew better than to say anything about it. Ran would never believe KID stopped by just to exact some revenge on the little detective for a ruined trick.

Conan cleaned the mess up and was sent to time-out again, begrudgingly. Ran never noticed that they didn't even _own_ a white vase like the one that had been broken.

 **A/N: Well, that's it for this little one-shot, but if you want to read more like this then you're welcome to check out any of my other DC/MK stories, or to read the drabble series that this story idea was originally conceived for. Thanks for reading, and please review~!**

 **_l_l_**

 **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ _*:~Magic~･ﾟ✧"_**


End file.
